


baby, the sky is blue and so are you (or: i'll be the sun that lights you up)

by kind_soul



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor needs some lovin, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Oliver, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_soul/pseuds/kind_soul
Summary: Some days are good and some days are bad, but Connor has Oliver to make all of them better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well then, it's been a while, hasn't it? here's something that i never thought i would post and i hope ya like it

The sky is already waking up by the time Connor makes it home. He enters his shared apartment with Oliver easily, despite how dark it is, hanging his coat on the stand and leaving his shoes by the door. He is more than familiar with what is probably his favorite place in the world. He enters the kitchen, throwing his bag on the couch on the way.

 

Everyone knows he prefers coffee but his eyes are tired and his heart is heavy, so he makes himself a cup of peppermint tea, rummaging through the drawers for a clean set of pajamas as he waits for the water to boil. He pours the water into a mug with a tea bag, and while the tea steeps, he steps into the bathroom for a quick shower. He dries his hair as he leaves the bathroom, steam following him out the door. He drinks his tea slowly, staring at the muted television that Oliver had probably left on before he stumbled off to bed in a sleepy haze when he realized Connor wasn’t going to be home anytime soon. 

 

It is 4am by the time that Connor tucks himself under the covers beside his boyfriend. He presses a tender kiss to the side of Oliver’s neck and wraps his arms around his stomach, his front to Oliver’s back. Oliver stirs half-heartedly at the sign of affection before mumbling, “what time is it?”, his voice low and crackling. 

 

“It’s 4am, Ollie, go back to sleep.” he smiles fondly, before adding an apologetic, “Sorry that I  couldn’t make it to dinner,” 

 

“Mm, you’re here now. Love you,” Oliver yawns before pulling the covers closer to him and settling back to sleep.

 

Connor wonders how he got someone so perfect to love someone like him. “I love you, too.” He squeezes Oliver gently, presses another kiss to his shoulder, and lets the exhaustion take over.

 

\--

 

The nightmares have become less frequent, but they still come, hard and fast and merciless. Working with Annalise was never going to be easy, even before they all fucked up. But they did, and now it's worse, and everything that he has done haunts him. He's had them for so long that he should be used to them. The images of Sam's dead body and his blood seeping into the wood of Annalise's floor, the scent of the smoke from the bonfire as they tried their damnedest to not get caught, the memory of the feeling of _wrongness_ that came with covering up their mistake, and the fear that still grips him when he thinks, ' _this is it. i'm going to jail and Oliver is going to figure it out and he won't love me and he'll leave me and i'll be alone_ ' are far from new to him. But they are all still as vivid and sharp in his mind as the day that it happened. He feels so out of control and scared, unable to pull himself together from the onslaught of emotions and pictures racing through his head, and he can't seem to breathe right. Even in the dark of the apartment, he starts to see spots at the corner of his eyes. His head starts to feel light, and his body is tense and stiff, but then Oliver wraps his arms around him, turning around so that they are lying down face to face, and suddenly, everything is okay. 

 

“Hey, shh, shh. You’re fine, I’m here, just breathe, okay?” Oliver whispers to him, lines of worry etched on his face. “I’m going to count. Breathe in for 5, out for 5.” He starts to count, and Connor begins to calm down after what seems like hours. 

 

When Connor seems calm enough, Oliver stares at him with concern. 

 

“What happened? It’s been a while since you’ve had a nightmare,” Oliver says gently, carding his fingers through Connor's hair soothingly, and Connor would be embarrassed but there is not a tone of exasperation, exhaustion, or accusation in his voice. 

 

“We were working on-on a case today, and it was just a little heavy, that’s all,” Connor says shakily, the lie tumbling off his tongue and slipping through his lips easily, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Oliver doesn't push because he knows that Connor isn't ready. Instead, he presses a kiss to Connor's forehead before pulling him even closer and letting Connor curl up against him.

 

Connor could cry with the way that Oliver wraps an arm protectively around him and makes him feel safe and small and warm in his embrace. Guilt and bitterness churn within him. He can't seem to stop the tears that fall from his eyes when Oliver whispers 'i love you'. 

 

\--

 

They wake up wrapped in each other’s arms, and Connor is still tired from last night, but today, they both have the day off and Connor is determined to make the most of it. He trails a line of kisses down Oliver’s neck, sucks a bruise into the skin where his shoulder meets his neck, and smiles when he sees Oliver shiver. Slowly, he works his way down, removing Oliver’s shirt, pants, and underwear until he’s face to face with Oliver’s cock. Oliver’s not quite awake yet, so he sucks softly, licking gently until he wakes up with a moan. 

 

“Oh, god, Con, I know it’s our day off, but it’s only 8 in the morning,” Oliver whines, even as he thrusts up into the soft heat of Connor’s mouth, his cock hardening, and his breaths coming faster.

 

Connor replies by sucking hard, which makes Oliver take a sharp breath and glare down at his boyfriend. 

 

“You little fucker,” Oliver says, his voice deep, and he drags Connor up and onto his lap so he can suck marks into skin as he works down Connor's body and slowly undresses him.

 

“You-” a bite on his shoulder, “are-” kisses down his chest, “insatiable.” he sucks at the skin on Connor’s inner thigh as Connor groans and his cock hardens. 

 

“Come here,” Connor growls and kisses Oliver deeply, wondering how he managed to get this lucky. 

 

Oliver breaks the kiss, makes Connor lie down, and looks into his eyes as he reaches into the drawer for the lube, slicking up his two fingers and teasing Connor’s entrance carefully. 

 

“What do you want, Connor?” Oliver demands, adjusting his position so that his left elbow is supporting his weight over Connor’s body, while his right hand keeps busy between them.

 

“Hnng, you, Ollie, I just want you,” Connor says breathlessly. 

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” Oliver leans down to suck behind Connor’s ear, pushing at his entrance at the same time. Connor arches up into his touch, moaning.

 

“Fuck, Ollie, you’re so good to me, please, please, please,” Connor begs, his eyes squeezed shut, desperate.

 

“Connor,” Oliver says warningly.

 

“Fuck me, please, Oliver, please, I’ll be so good, just, please, do something, god, please,” Connor thrusts his hips up, his voice breaking off into a series of ‘please’. 

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” Oliver soothes, finally stopping his assault on Connor’s sweet spot and pushing two fingers roughly into Connor’s ass. 

 

In response, Connor moans, low and long, and his ‘please’s turn into ‘thank you’s and his ‘thank you’s turn into ‘more’s. 

 

Oliver pushes a third one in, and finds his prostate within minutes, familiar with his lover’s body. Connor is always very responsive during sex, and this time is no different as he thrusts up, and moans and groans and mumbles ‘Ollie’ and ‘thank you’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘more’. 

 

“I want you inside me, Ollie, please,” he says finally, sweat glistening on his skin, and in the early morning light, Oliver thinks he looks gorgeous. So he removes his fingers and pushes into Connor in one rough thrust, unable to take  _ not _ being in Connor body for another second. 

 

Connor lets out a long moan, and Oliver feels his heart speed up for a second, in love with the way that his boyfriend reacted like that because of him. He starts to move, and Connor continues encouraging him with  both words and not words, until he starts to gasp, “Ollie, I’m gonna-” 

 

Oliver stops the oncoming orgasm with a quick fist at the base of Connor’s cock, and Connor’s eyes fly open, desperate, as he starts to beg, “No, no, no, no, I’ll be good, Ollie please, I can’t take it anymore, please, Oliver,” 

 

“You can do better than that,” Oliver says firmly, and starts working on his boyfriend’s exposed neck once again, causing Connor to gasp and whimper. 

 

There is nothing but the sound of Oliver’s mouth on Connor’s skin and Connor’s harsh breathing in the apartment for a moment, and Oliver gets scared that maybe he pushed Connor too hard. He’s ab0ut to let it go when Connor starts talking in a deep voice, desperate and broken and so hot that Oliver thinks he might die. 

 

“Please, sir, let me come. I’ll be so good to you, I just want to make you happy, sir. You make me so happy when you fuck me, sir, you touch me in places I wouldn’t let anyone touch and you treat me so well, sir, please. Let me come, I’ll do anything you want. When you fuck me like this, I feel you for days afterward, I’ll sit in court and I can’t focus because all I can think of is you pounding into me, touching me, kissing me, loving me. Then I have to go to bathroom and jerk off because it gets too much. Please, sir, please,” Connor begs quietly and it’s so unexpected and sexy that Oliver’s hips jerk on instinct, causing Connor to gasp. 

 

“God, that was so hot, Connor, oh god, fuck, you were so good, that was so good, let me reward you, baby, you’re doing so well for me.”

 

With that, he removes his fist from Connor’s cock, and starts pounding into Connor, they both get worried they might break the bed, but they don’t care. They just hold each other, and feel each other, and gasp and moan and groan until it all gets too much and Connor is coming with an “Ollie, fuck-” before he moans loudly. Oliver follows quickly when Connor squeezes around him from the force of his orgasm.

 

Oliver rolls off of Connor and onto his back before he can crush him and they both lay still as they catch their breath, tired and so in love. 

 

After a while, Oliver speaks up. “That was so hot, Con.” He turns so he can look at his smiling boyfriend’s face, whose eyes are still closed and whose chest is still heaving. “Do you actually do that?”

 

“So many times,” Connor says quietly, and chuckles breathily when he hears Oliver breathe in sharply. “Love you, Ollie.”

 

“Love you too, Con,” Oliver smiles when Connor yawns, the previous night getting to him. 

 

He starts to stand, but Connor grabs his arms quickly, eyes open and scared. “Don’t leave,”

 

“I’m just getting a towel, babe, hold on, I’ll be right back.”

 

Connor nods in relief, and grabs a pillow to hug before closing his eyes once again. Oliver returns and wipes them both clean before snuggling up next to his boyfriend and pulling up the covers for both of them. 

  
The apartment is quiet, and Connor and Oliver have never been more in love. 


End file.
